1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of wagering games, more specifically a side betting system that is integrated with a wagering game.
2. Description of Prior Art
A wide variety of side bet systems have been added to many casino games. A side bet is an additional wagering opportunity that is added to a casino game. Side bet systems require that the player place a casino game wager in order to have an opportunity to place the side bet. The current side bet systems are separate from the casino games upon which they are added, and do not affect the outcome of the casino game wager. Side bets are independent wagers and are kept separate, at all times, from the casino game wagers. Typically, when a side bet system is added to a casino game, a player that places the side bet is wagering that a predetermined random event will occur during the play of the casino game. Predetermined random events include, but are not limited to, the value of the dealers"" hand, the value of the players"" hand, the combination(s) of cards that will be dealt, the suit(s) of the cards that will be dealt; some side bet systems will be based on the procedures of the casino game that they are added to, still others will depend on the same event occurring on more than one hand in a row. Currently, all side bet systems are based on the possible occurrence of a random event(s) taking place during the hand of the casino games upon which they are added.
A known side bet system called Royal Match 21(trademark) has been added to the game of Blackjack. This side bet systems offer players an opportunity to place a side bet prior to the deal of the Blackjack game. A player who places the side bet is wagering that the first two cards dealt to their hand will be of the exact same suit. If the players"" first two cards are not of the exact same suit, the player will lose their side bet. If the players"" first two cards are of the exact same suit, the player receives a predetermined payout based upon the value of the players"" cards, i.e. a suited King and Queen have the highest payout. The side bet is reconciled and the Blackjack game continues as normal. The outcome of the side bet system is separate from, and does not affect the Blackjack game.
Another side bet system that has been added to Blackjack is known as 21 Madness(trademark). This side bet system offers the player an option to wager a fixed monetary amount on the side bet (typically $1.) If the player places the side bet and gets a natural BlackJack (an Ace, and a Ten or Face card) the player activates an electronic device that determines a bonus payout. The payouts can range from $5 to $1,000 with the $5 payout being more common than the $1,000 payout. Once the bonus amount is determined, the bonus is awarded to the player and the Blackjack game continues as normal. The side bet system has no affect on the outcome of the Blackjack game.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,334 (to Yoseloff) discloses a video gaming system wherein two or more different games are played. In this system, the player wagers to play the first game until a certain predetermined winning combination is achieved. However, the player cannot move on to the second part of the game until this predetermined winning combination is achieved. Once the player has reached a predetermined condition, only then can the player be allowed to wager any or all of the winnings from the predetermined winning combination on the second part of the game. Between play of each number of the first segment, the player has the option to continue or cash out and quit. If the player does not have any credits remaining, the player""s only alternative is to quit playing the first segment. The player can play the first segment over and over again, until they win, and then cash out or run out of money or credits and quit at any time. There is no requirement to parlay any amounts won onto the second segment, because the second segment is not integrated with the first segment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,579 (to Griffiths) discloses a side bet system (referred to as a xe2x80x9c21 or overxe2x80x9d wager) that is added to the game of Blackjack. The player is offered an opportunity to wager on whether the dealer will either bust (exceed a point value of 21) or achieve a hand count of exactly 21 during each round of play. The Twenty-One game is played out according to the conventional method of play, where the normal winning and losing hands are paid or collected by the dealer. The dealer then reconciles the additional separate xe2x80x9c21 or overxe2x80x9d wagers based on whether the dealer has either busted (gone over a count of twenty-one) or achieved a hand count of exactly twenty-one during the play of the dealer""s hand in the Blackjack game. This additional xe2x80x9c21 or overxe2x80x9d wager can be paid according to predetermined odds, such as one-to-one odds or others, as determined by the casino. The payout for the side bet system will be paid to the player regardless of the outcome of the player""s Blackjack hand; it is separate from and does not affect the Blackjack game.
Yet another known side bet system has been added to the casino game of Pai Gow Poker and is called Bonus Pai Gow Poker. The Bonus Pai Gow Poker side bet system offers players the opportunity to place a side bet on the final rank of their hand. This side bet system offers varying payouts based on the rank of the players hand during the hand of Pai Gow Poker, i.e. 2 to 1 for a 5-card straight or 5,000 to 1 for a 7-card straight flush. If a player bets $5.00 or more on the side bet, the player qualifies for bonus payouts based upon the rank of the other players"" hands. The side bet system payouts are paid to the player regardless of the outcome of their Pai Gow Poker hand as it relates to the game of Pai Gow Poker; it is separate from and does not affect the outcome of the Pai Gow Poker game.
A multitude of side bet systems have been added to conventional casino games, and are currently being played. The outcomes of all side bet systems are currently based upon a predetermined sequence of cards being reached, or predetermined event(s) taking place during the round of play of the associated casino game, etc. Therefore, the money wagered on current side bet systems is separate from the money wagered on the casino game. The current side bet systems are independent and do not affect the amount wagered on the casino game. Players would welcome a side bet that is more integrated with the casino game of which it is associated. Many players would like to participate in wagering games that allowed them to wager their side bet and amount won or portion thereof, on the immediately following hand of the associated casino game. Casinos would see greater profits from side bet systems if the players could immediately wager the side bet winnings, or portion thereof, since it would increase the amount wagered on the associated casino game.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a side bet game that is both fair and exciting for casino game players, thereby intensifying the gaming action of the base casino game.
It is an object of the present invention to integrate a side bet game with a base casino game by requiring that all winning side bets (the amount bet and the amount won) are parlayed as a mandatory wager on the immediately following hand of the base casino game.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the amount wagered on the base casino game will increase since the winning side bets (the amount bet and the amount won) must be wagered on the immediately following hand in the base casino game.
It is an advantage of the present invention that adding the side bet game of the present invention to a base casino game will have a direct positive effect on the revenue of the base casino game.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing detailed description.